


All Night

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Love, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Olivia and Amanda celebrate their wedding night.





	All Night

It was late by the time the reception ended, gradually the members of their wedding party had departed the ballroom until it was just the two of them swaying alone in the ballroom, clasped in each other’s arms. It was Amanda who had decided to call it quits for the night.

Tonight, was going to be special; it was the first night the two of them could enjoy each other as spouses.

The wedding suite was spectacular. The bed was a huge mahogany four poster affair, the sheets were cream, and the duvet had felt like clouds when Olivia had slept on them the previous night.

Amanda's hair fell in waves around her face, giving Olivia a sultry expression as she pouted her lips. Olivia's hands moved to the back of her own dress, her fingers lowered the zipper eagerly. She let the dress fall from her body in one fluid movement as she stood before her wife, one hand cocked on her hip.

The corset was made of red silk and covered with black lace supporting Olivia's bust and giving her shape more definition and emphasis. The tiny skirt was made of sheer ruffles and hemmed with a black silk ribbon. The tiny red G string matched the pattern of the bodice and barely covered Olivia's most intimate area. Her black stockings decorated her shapely legs, making them look devilishly sexy in the six inch 'fuck me heels' that she had been wearing for the duration of the wedding.

"You're so fucking hot." Amanda murmured as she closed the distance between the two of them until they were inches apart.

Olivia looked into her wife's eyes as Amanda's fingers trailed up along Olivia's inner thigh causing Olivia to shiver. Their lips were inches apart as Amanda's fingertips lightly brushed over Olivia's hot moist core. The anticipation was killing her, even the gentlest of touches from Amanda could send Olivia into a frenzy and she knew that Amanda was intending to take her time tonight.

"I've been waiting for you to touch me like this all day." Olivia whispered against Amanda's lips as she undid the zipper to her wife's dress with the greatest of care.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about grabbing you by the hand and bringing you up here." Amanda responded, exhaling deeply as her bare skin touched Olivia's for the first time in what seemed like an age.

The dress fell to the floor leaving Amanda almost naked save for a tiny sheer thong and dangerous looking leather spike heels.

"I love it when you dress up for me." Amanda mumbled, her fingers running through her wife's silky, hair as she let her body graze over Olivia's.

Her naked skin brushed over the corset causing a delicious amount of friction between them. Amanda watched her Olivia’s face as she gasped with pleasure.

"I love it when you don't wear anything." Olivia told the other woman, her finger slipping underneath the minuscule strap of her sheer thong and trailing along her sensitive skin.

Olivia’s palms mapped out the contours of Amanda's athletic form, sending heat flushing through her wife's skin. She cupped Amanda's full breasts in her hands, massaging them as she nipped her lower lip.

Amanda's thighs parted as she straddled her wife, her tongue tracing the outline of Olivia's mouth before she allowed herself to taste the other woman. Amanda's hands ran up Olivia's thighs, sending a thrill of exhilaration through them as their slick sexes rubbed against each other through the thin fabric of their underwear.

The friction sent spasms of pleasure through Olivia's body as Amanda's hand strayed between them. Her fingers slipped past the material of Olivia's G-string. Her long fingers traced the outline of Olivia's lower lips causing her to quiver as she glided along the other woman's moistness.

Her thumb came to rest on Olivia's glistening clit; her fingers entered her wife effortlessly causing Olivia to moan aloud. Her head tipped back in ecstasy as Amanda's fingers began to move to a steady, pulsating rhythm inside her. Amanda's lips were on her throat, her teeth grazing Olivia's collarbone, making her hips buck up as she rode her wife's clever fingertips.

Olivia's body went rigid as Amanda drove her over the edge, her inner muscles clenching around Amanda's fingers as she was overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Olivia's fingers were pulling at Amanda's hair as she cried out her name in one ragged gasp.

Amanda removed her fingers. Slowly kissing her way up along the curve of Olivia's throat and eventually back to her mouth. Olivia was already clasping her close, her hands running though Amanda's hair as she kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly.

"I owe you." she teased as their eyes met recounting the line, she had used from the first time the two of them had made love.

Amanda broke into a smile, cradling Olivia's face in both of her hands as she kissed her sweetly.

"You have all night to make it up to me." she breathed as Olivia's hands began to rove, touching all the most erogenous zones that made Amanda arch and plead for more.

"All night..." Olivia empathised before turning the tables on her wife for the first time that night.

 

 


End file.
